A Raven, Robin, and American HiFi
by raeandrob4eva
Summary: Song fic to 'the breakup song' by... whoa... i don't believe it! american hifi. the birds have some romantic tension... what will ensue?


**Okay… this really sucks… but hey, you might like it… I dunno.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans… unfortunately. Or _The Breakup Song_** **by American Hi-Fi, or _Tithe_ by Holly Black. I do proudly own _Super Crunch Munsters 4, _MWAHAHAHA! (and versions 1,2,3 as well)**

It was a calm night. Every titan was busy in one way or another. Beastboy and Cyborg were challenging each other on _Super Crunch Munsters 4, _the newest and coolest game on the market. Starfire had recently found out the joy that is feminine cosmetics. Every now and then, a squeal would erupt from her corner of the room, and Beastboy and Cyborg would turn and see her deathly pale with powder, eyes heavy with mascara, eyeliner, and shadow. She would grin and they would both see where the bright red lipstick went into her mouth and stained her teeth.

Robin, boy wonder, was of course pummeling the defenseless punching bag in the gym. His shirt was off and his brow was drenched with droplets of that salt-watery substance called sweat. The hard chords of American Hi-Fi floated to his ears and he smiled a bit. Just the kind of song he liked. It was coming from Raven's open door across the hall. His movements and punches became in tune with the loud music.

_**So long you're gone  
This is the break up song  
**_

_**So long you're gone  
This is the break up song**_

_**So long you're gone  
This is the break up song**_

_**THIS IS THE BREAKUP SONG**_

Raven sat quietly on her bed, reading her latest book: _Tithe_ by Holly Black. Her stereo had her newest favorite song on repeat: _The Breakup Song_ by American Hi-Fi. It seemed a little strange to her that she would take a liking to this song, it wasn't really her type, more to Robin's taste, she should think. But, she guessed, it was only a little strange. After all there was some small part of her that wished that these things would apply to Robin's feelings for a certain orange alien…

"Raven?" said a voice from the door. Raven's eyes flickered to the door. Robin stood there with no shirt on, drenched with sweat. She looked away quickly so he wouldn't see the blush creeping into her cheeks. She rose from her bed and walked to her stereo.

"I know, I know, turn it down…" She yelled over the music. Robin laughed. He rubbed the back of his head when she turned the volume dial.

"No, no, I was actually going to ask you to turn it up. I love that song," He grinned. Her eyebrow rose.

"Really?" She asked, skeptical, even though she herself had thought he might like it.

"Yeah, American Hi-Fi rocks," he said. She smiled slightly to herself.

"Whatever you say boy blunder…" She chuckled and reached out for the volume knob. Before she could drain him out, Robin spoke up.

"Hey… why don't you come in here and practice with me? You're a little rusty on your hand to hand combat…" He put his hands up when she flashed him a death glare. "No offense or anything…" His lopsided grin popped back on his face and it was all she could do to refrain from her eyes traveling down his revealed chest. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked to the ground.

"I guess…" She reached over to her stereo and popped out the CD. "But I've got a better idea," His eyebrow rose as she slipped past him and into the gym. Raven slid the CD into the player in the gym and the opening guitar music flared throughout the speakers around the room.

_**I can't believe I hung around with you  
All this time  
You drove me crazy with your OCD  
Girl your out of your mind  
I'm counting on UFO's to beam me up  
I just don't know  
How long I can take this shit  
I'm over it girl you gotta go**_

Robin grinned again and he watched Raven as she slipped off her cloak and belt. His eyes almost popped out from behind the mask. He had so rarely seen her without a cloak… and the times he had, there was something going and he didn't have time to actually notice… _her_. And now that he had the chance… all he could think was… _Whoa,_ _living proof of heaven on Earth!_ He shook his head… where had _that_ come from? Raven noticed him watching her. Her eyebrow popped up.

"What?" She demanded. Robin snapped out of it.

"Uh… nothing, Rae…" He waved it off. Her eyes widened at his nickname, but she didn't seem to mind. Robin grinned and fell into a battle stance. He cocked his head. "Ready?" He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Just, come on…" She snapped.

"Aww… you're no fun…" He whined. Raven grinned and fell to the ground, whipping out her right leg, knocking Robin off his feet. She stood up and looked down to him.

"I'm _tons_ of fun," She laughed, genuinely laughed. Robin grinned and took his chance, running his leg under hers like she had his. She yelped and fell down next to him. He burst out laughing and she reached over to hit him on the head.

_**It's over were over  
Just like in crimson and clover  
Were sinking and I'm thinking  
How the hell did we get so stupid  
It's the end ex girlfriend  
I don't care what you think of me now  
So long your gone  
This is the break up song **_

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her the rest of the way on top of him. Her face was that of pure shock. He pulled her wrists above his head, bringing hers down. Their faces were centimeters apart, so close they could taste each others breath.

"Robin…" She whispered. He grinned at her.

"Raven." And with that he pushed his lips onto hers in a tender but passionate kiss. He let go of her wrists and slid his hands down to her waist. She returned his embrace and coiled her fingers around his hair, working the gel from it. Her lips were hot and wet; his tongue ran around them in a figure eight, asking for entrance. She moaned and granted it. They never noticed the wall length mirrors shattering around them, or the other titans gathering at the door.

_**One more thing before you go  
Would you please give me my records back  
My bloody valentine, the pixies, cheap trick and back in black  
You can keep the dog we bought  
But you can't go near the standard bar  
Don't hang around  
Don't call my friends  
They wont know who you are**_

Starfire let out a mix between a sob and a yelp. The sight before her made her want to do both. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and into his eyes, one machine, and one human. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed against his chest. He led her away.

_**Its over we're over  
Just like in crimson and clover  
Were sinking and I'm thinking  
How the hell did we get so stupid  
It's the end ex girlfriend  
I don't care what you think of me now  
So long your gone  
This is the break up song**_

Beastboy, **(A/N: Being the little perv he is) **stood in the doorway watching the two lovebirds, that is… until the mirrors started shattering. He let out a scream and fled the scene. Raven and Robin were jarred from their make-out session by this scream. Raven looked around the room and sat up, a blush creeping into her cheeks. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and stood up. Robin propped himself up on his elbows and grinned goofily at her.

"You _are_ tons of fun…" He laughed. She smiled, then caught glance of the mirrors.

"We can't do this…" She whispered. Robin frowned and rose. He walked over to her.

"Raven… I, I, I think I love you… no, I _know_ I love you… I have never felt this way about anyone…" He cupped her face in his hands. "If you think I'm in love with Star… what can I do to show you I'm not?" He laughed. "This song portrays my feelings for her pretty well…"

_**So long you're gone  
This is the break up song **_

Raven smiled a bit. "That's… that's not what I meant… but thank you for telling me…" She said softly.

"Then what did you mean?" He asked. She sighed and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I wish this moment could last forever…" She suddenly had one of those 'light bulb' moments. **(A/N: THANK YOU DUSTY!) **She grinned wildly. "Maybe it can!" She concentrated like she had saving Robin when they had first re-encountered Slade. "Stop!" She yelled. In a wave of blue power the world stopped, except for Raven and Robin. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

_**Its over we're over  
Just like in crimson and clover  
Were sinking and I'm thinking  
How the hell did we get so stupid  
It's the end ex girlfriend  
I don't care what you think of me now  
So long your gone  
This is the break up song**_

****"I love you."

"I love you too."

_**So long you're gone  
This is the break up song  
**_

_**So long you're gone  
This is the break up song**_

_**So long you're gone  
This is the break up song**_

_**THIS IS THE BREAKUP SONG**_

**Okay… I bet you're thoroughly confused with my song choice, eh? Well… it's basically just supposed to represent Robin and Raven's feelings on Star… harsh I know… but I really hate that alien… oops… I wasn't supposed to say that… um… carry on! And yes… I know the ending really sucks… bleh… sorry guys… well I hope at least _some_ of you enjoyed it… cuz I sure didn't… AHAHAHA! Please review and tell me what you think tho…**


End file.
